Marvel Database:Template di Personaggio/Documentazione
Uso Always Present Fields | VeroNome = REAL NAME | PseudonimoAttuale = CURRENT ALIAS | Apparizione = FIRST APPEARANCE | TestoDiStoria = HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Poteri = POWERS | Abilità = ABILITIES | Forza = PHYSICAL STRENGTH | Debolezze = WEAKNESSES | Equipaggiamento = EQUIPMENT | Trasporto = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Armi = WEAPONS | Note = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Marvel = CORRESPONDING ARTICLE ON MARVEL.COM | Wikipedia = CORRESPONDING ARTICLE ON EN.WIKIPEDIA.ORG | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Immagine = FILENAME | Distinguer1 = DISAMBIGUATION PAGES | Pseudonimi = ALIASES | Identità = OPTIONS : SECRET OR PUBLIC | Allineamento = OPTIONS : GOOD, BAD, OR NEUTRAL | Affiliazione = AFFILIATION | Parenti = RELATIVES | Universo = UNIVERSE / REALITY | BaseDeiFunzionamenti = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Sesso = MALE, FEMALE, OTHER | Altezza = HEIGHT | Altezza2 = HEIGHT, NO AUTOMATIC CATEGORIZATION | Peso = WEIGHT | Peso2 = WEIGHT, NO AUTOMATIC CATEGORIZATION | Occhi = EYE COLOUR | Occhi2 = EYE COLOUR, NO AUTOMATIC CATEGORIZATION | Capelli = HAIR COLOUR | Capelli2 = HAIR COLOUR, NO AUTOMATIC CATEGORIZATION | SegniParticolari = UNUSUAL FEATURES | Cittadinanza = COUNTRY OF CITIZENSHIP | Cittadinanza2 = COUNTRY OF CITIZENSHIP, NO AUTOMATIC CATEGORIZATION | StatoCivile = MARITAL STATUS | Occupazione = OCCUPATION | TitoloDiStudio = EDUCATION | Origine = ORIGIN OF POWERS / ABILITIES | LuogoDiNascita = PLACE OF BIRTH | LuogoDiMorte = PLACE OF DEATH | Creatore = SINGLE CREATOR ( DON'T USE WITH CREATORS ) | Creatori = MULTIPLE CREATORS ( DON'T USE WITH CREATOR ) | Ultima = LAST APPEARANCE | AltriMedia = APPEARANCES IN OTHER MEDIA | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Titolo = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | FormatoDiImmagine = DEFAULT : 200 | TestoImmagine = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Galleria = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Ablities | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | OtherMediaHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances in Other Media | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Characters * If Defined: ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Identity ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } Eyes ** Category: } Hair ** Category: } ** Category: } Characters ** Category: } * If Not Defined: ** Category:Image Needed (if } is undefined) ** Category:Copy Edit (if } is undefined) * If Doesn't Exist: ** Category:Appearances Page Needed (if /Appearances nonexistant) ** Category:Appearances Category Needed (if /Appearances nonexistant) ** Category:Gallery Page Needed (if /Gallery nonexistant) ** Category:Fan Art (if /Fan Art nonexistant) ** Category:Quotes Page Needed (if /Quotes nonexistant) * Special Cases: ** Category:Bald Characters (if } is Bald) ** Category:No Hair (if } is No Hair;No hair;None) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } is defined) ** Category:Deceased Characters (if } is defined) *** Category:Living Characters (if } and } are both undefined) Note * TODO: Handle: Sinister Six members (dynamic team memberships) Category:Documentazione di Template